paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards
Welcome Welcome to the page for the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. If you have any questions, message a staff member. Nominations are now closed! Congrats to the winners! Staff *SmokythePolicePup- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge *Chaseisonthecase- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge *MidnightCollies- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge Congratulations Congratulations to all the winners and see you in 2017! For the first time in our wiki's history, two nominees tied for a category so both nominees win. Congratulations to Mindy and Smoky for being co-winners of the Nice OC category! Awards Returning Awards: *Best OC *Best Nice OC *Best Foe OC *Best Future Generation *Best Pup Relationship *Best Video Game *Most Popular Deceased Character *Best Rp Subject *Best Relationship Story (ex: story about a first date, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend) *Best Action Story *Best Collab Story/Series *Best Origin Story (how a pup joined the PAW Patrol or story on an OC's past) *Best Third Generation Pups New Awards *Favorite New Character (Must have been created during or after May 2015) *Best Branch of the PAW Patrol (suggested by ROCKYDOG13) *Favorite Crack-Ship Pairing (either gen) *Favorite Organizations (not part of the PAW Patrol (suggested by Sarah the FBI pup and tweaked slightly) NOTE: No more categories will be accepted to allow for there to be some sort of competition. Nominees Winning characters and stories are bolded. Best OC: *Tundra *Fletcher *'Harper' *Rex Weathers Favorite New OC: *Ranger WRJ's Fursona *Capone *Cathryn *Blazie *Jessie The Therapy Pup *Vadim *'Trooper' Best Nice OC: *Trooper *Kailey *'Mindy' *Elsa *Miles *'Smoky' Best Foe OC: *Denton and his Crew. *'Maleficent' *The Phantoms Best Future Generation: *'Paint me a canvas: DanielXCassie pups' *Somewhere over the rainbow- SarahxRonja Best Third Generation: *'Once In a Lifetime: CrashXGarnet pups' Best Pup Relationship (Current Generation): *ChaseXSkye *'RockyXTundra' *KylaXRubble *MarshallXRosie *ScrambleXAnny Best Pup Relationship (Future Generation): *'ShadowXAurora' *SmokeyXSerena *LaniXDylan *ConanXArial Favorite Crack Ship Pairing (Either Gen): *'MindyXTundra' *BlizzardXGoliath *TrapperXJay Most Popular Deceased Character: *'Gail' Best Video Game: *'Tundra & Icee: Superpup Saga' *The Legend of Kailey (series) Best Regular Story: *Pups and Rocky's unknown secret *'Tundra's Appreciation Day / Pups save a snow-pup' *Trooper's Job Best Relationship Story: *'Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings' Best Action Story: *'Lani meets Wonder Woman' Best Origin Story: *'Noah's Origin Story' *Origins of the PAW Patrol Best Collab Story/Series: *A Christmas Miracle *Pups and the rescue in the storm *Pups and the Electrical Storm *'Howling Pains/Vamp Pains Series' Best RP Subject: *Fun Time *Mystery *'Adventure' Best Branch of the PAW Patrol: *'Disabled PAW Patrol' *SNOW Patrol Favorite Organization (not a part of the PAW Patrol): *Reaper's Brigade *Trussian Security Force *'Special Child and Pup School' Rules Best OC: In order for an OC to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Have a personality on its profile *It must be in at least two stories *Can't be a copy of another OC Favorite New OC: In order for an OC to qualify for this category, it must: *Have been created on or after May 2015 *Have at least 3 comments *Is an original character (not a copy of another character) Best Story (Applies to all story categories) In order for a story to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Comply with the wiki rules. **If the story does not comply, it will immediately be disqualified from the awards, and may be removed from the wiki. *Have at least 3 comments *It must be in finished or near finished condition Additional Rules *You can only nominate one OC/story per category *A story can only be nominated for one category (if it fits into 2 or more, you need to pick one) *You cannot nominate Characters/Stories you created for more than 2 categories. *A Character cannot be nominated for the same categories as the previous year if they won that category. This rule does not apply to stories. Category:Wiki Staff Category:PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards 2016